family_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Johnson
Taylor Johanna Johnson is a main character of Family Adventures. She is the second child, and second-oldest girl, of the seven Johnson Children. She is mostly positive, and encourages her siblings. Her BFAS (Best Friend who’s Also her Sibling) is her youngest sister, Gwenny. She is “portrayed” by Amanda Troya. Personality Taylor is mostly known as the cheerful and optimistic one in the family, and also considered the nicest. Sometimes her siblings have been known to take advantage of her since she is very trusting. Her brothers have said that she is sometimes too nice. She is also is very energetic. Biography Sweet 16 Party In this episode, Taylor doesn’t want anything big for her sweet 16, but her siblings want her to have a big party so they all help plan. However, Taylor doesn’t really like their plans. Can You Escape? In this episode, Taylor, along with her siblings, gets locked in an escape room, which is actually the upstairs of their house which their parents have trapped them in. Hide and Go Sneak In this episode, Taylor is absent. She, and her youngest sister, Gwenny are said to have been out of town with their dad. Relationships Gwenny Johnson Main article: Taylor & Gwenny Gwenny is Taylor’s youngest sister, and her BFAS. They seem to hang out a lot, and Taylor sometimes acts as a second mother to Gwenny. She occasionally gets annoyed by Gwenny’s distaste for things like personal hygiene or eating healthy, but they still have been seen to get along as well. Cole, Ryan, and Jack Johnson Cole, Ryan, and Jack are Taylor’s younger brothers, they rarely all spend time with her at once. She seems to get along best with Cole out of the three boys, because they share the fact that they are considered “too nice” by their family. Ryan sometimes makes fun of her for being nice, and Jack hardly ever hangs out with her. Becca and Katy Johnson Becca and Katy are Taylor’s sisters, they all share a room, and have spent time together before, and can get along and work together as well. Taylor seems to ask them for help more than her other siblings, and also seems to be more likely to open up to them. Taylor seems to get along pretty well with her two sisters. Dave and Linda Johnson Dave and Linda are Taylor’s parents, they seem to also be fairly proud of her genuine kindness, and her perseverance, however they also do get annoyed when they have to bring her all over the place for games with her many sports teams. They also were quick to have Taylor take over for Becca when she briefly left. Madison Madison is Taylor’s best friend, they were first seen together in the first episode, Taylor wanted to invite “just Madison and a few other friends over.” Then later, Madison is the only guest outside the Johnson family to be seen to come for Taylor’s party, as the venue was damaged, and the party was later. Ashley Thompson Ashley is one of Taylor’s friends, she moves to Greatview in Coming to a Friend, when Taylor and Madison decide to become friends with her. And Taylor tried to avoid having her come to the Johnson house for fear that the chaos in her house would scare Ashley off. Emily Thompson Emily is Taylor’s younger sister’s friend, and also her friend’s younger sister. They have hung out a couple times, but most often it is also with Katy and/or Ashley. They seem to get along pretty well together. Each one seems to say that the other one is a lot like their respective sisters. They are sort of friends with each other. Trivia * Taylor is the second Johnson child, and the second-oldest girl. * Her BFAS is her youngest sister, Gwenny. * Taylor’s middle name is Johanna. * She is known in the family for being optimistic and being good with team work. * Taylor turns 16 in the first episode of Season 1. * Her favorite color is dark blue. * Taylor shares a room with her sisters, Becca and Katy. * Her zodiac sign is Libra. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Johnson Girls Category:Students